The love of a Minister
by KalseekoHeliko
Summary: A Star-Crossed Myth fanfic. Leon, the minister of the Department of Wishes and Zyglavis, the minister of the Department of Punishments are always antagonizing each other, but what if the two give into their primal temptations? LEMON warning, strong language as well. Rated MA.
1. Curiosity

Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction that I am publishing, but I have several in the works assuming I can find the right amount of motivation and inspiration to complete them. I have been on a Star-Crossed myth high for a while now, so most of the material will probably be relating to that material.

NOTE: I do NOT own these characters, just this fantasy-based scenario I am putting them in. That honor belongs to Voltage, inc. Also, a lot of the references I will be making come directly from their visual novel, so if you haven't read that already it may be a little confusing!

That being said, I plan on getting *very* visual soon, so please proceed at your own risk. No lemons yet, but there will be lemon! :)

Chapter 1: Curiosity

It wasn't too often that his majesty could say he was shocked at the unfolding of events, but to his complete and utter amusement today was one of those days.

Zyglavis had arrived at the throne room, red-faced and with the most nervous expression that his usually stoic face was capable of making. If his highness didn't know any better, he would have used the word "cute" to describe him.

When he chuckled lowly at the thought, Zyglavis was obviously shaken and, though flustered, addressed you directly, "Your highness, I do apologize for the short notice, but may I have a quick word?"

The king tilted his head to the side, smiling softly, "Of course, my dear Zyglavis. To what do I owe this most unusual pleasure?"

Zyglavis shuffled awkwardly, "It's about something Partheno said. Regarding certain… _activities_ …. With other men."

The king knew this was a difficult topic for him to bring up, but he couldn't resist ruffling his feathers, "Partheno speaks abundantly about all types of things. Which "activities" do you mean?"

He gulped and turned a deeper shade of red, "Fornication."

"Ahhh," the king grinned, "I see, and his words on the matter troubled you?"

"Well… I confess that I am more curious than anything else. He made a general statement about how much different it felt, when compared to traditional intercourse. I wanted to know, how exactly is it so very different if the outcome is the same?"

The king raised an eyebrow at that, "And you believe that I have had that experience myself, yes?"

Just as his face was returning to its usual hue, the red resurfaces to stain his cheeks once more, "Your majesty, I apologize, that was not what I was—"

"Pffft!" The king shook as a bellowed a laugh at the god's reaction, "I know that wasn't what you were implying, silly god. I am omnipotent, of course I know how the two pleasures are different."

"Oh," Zyglavis quickly looked away, embarrassed, "yes."

"I must say that I would be doing you a disservice if I just simply described it to you in words… it is something that must be experienced in order to fully appreciate."


	2. Experimentation

Next chapter, loves!

Same deal as before, these are NOT my original characters, Voltage owns them!

No full-on lemon yet, but explicit material.

Chapter 2: Experimentation

 _Why did I let him talk me into this?_ Zyglavis thought frantically as he waited for his anonymous lover to arrive. Because he requested for this to be completely anonymous, Zyglavis was blindfolded. His wrists were bound in silk ribbons and his hair was pulled straight back in a ponytail, not to the side like it usually is. Otherwise, he was stark naked. Feeling vulnerable, his heart was beating out of his chest, his breathing labored considering he was only just standing there. He was so nervous… for a moment he wondered if this was part of the difference Partheno had spoken of.

He didn't know how he felt about that.

He heard the door open and close and for a minute time stood still. He held his breath in anticipation, and he heard the mystery god sharply inhale. Zyglavis took this as a gesture of surprise.

Was it too late to back out?

His unspoken question was answered when he felt a hand slide along his side, brushing over his hips on the way to his ass. Zyglavis shuddered when he felt that hand cup his right buttock, causing him to yelp slightly in spite of himself.

His mystery god was wearing a uniform. Zyglavis could feel his arm along his side and he was still clothed. This heightened his concern, for this meant he likely knew this god through work. At the very least, he could almost be certain that the mystery god knew him.

Would he be able to keep this confidential?

In spite of his original request to not know who it was, Zyglavis couldn't help but wonder. His concentration broke momentarily when he felt the god's lips on his neck, followed by a trail of his tongue down to his collar bone.

"Nghhh…" He tried to remain silent, but the sensation was too much. _Come on, concentrate! Who is this…_ He once again focused on their arm that was still wrapped around them. His left arm was around him while the fingers of his right hand were toying with his nipple. That new sensation gave him goosebumps, but with great willpower he was able to focus on the uniform again. No arm band on this side, so he wasn't in the Department of Punishments.

 _That's good, at least._ Zyglavis let out a sigh of relief. He didn't think that he would be able to handle living life day after day in his own department wondering if his lover was watching him. This relief was short-lived, however, when his lover decided to switch sides allowing him to feel the arm band present itself on their right arm.

 _Wishes!_ Zyglavis realized and gasped out loud. As if in response to his realization, the wish granter bit into his shoulder, causing him to yell out. He felt the god smirk from his reaction. Shit!

Zyglavis began to squirm and fight his way out of the gods embrace. Catching on to his discomfort, the god snapped his fingers, causing his own clothes to disappear and he hugged Zyglavis now from behind. Figuring he perhaps when too far with the biting, he stroked the area tenderly before planting a soft kiss. No words were exchanged, but Zyglavis still heard him. _I'm sorry_.

Zyglavis sighed. It's not as if he didn't sign up for this… his behavior is uncalled for and he knew it. Accepting the wish granter's apology, he leaned into his embrace and exposed his neck to the god, giving him full access. He attempted the biting again, this time me eased into it as to not provoke him again.

"Mmnn…." Zyglavis admitted silently to himself that it felt rather good when he did that. He felt a certain organ of his come alive and he his breath caught for a moment.

This did not go unnoticed by his lover, who took this opportunity to gently stroke his ever-growing erection. Zyglavis let out a moan in pleasure; his touch was electrifying.

And then it suddenly hit him. There was no longer any doubt in his mind as to who this other god was. These hands… they have been used for pleasure before. He shook hands with this hand on many occasions for work.

His lover released him for the briefest moment so that he can once again embrace him from the front, his erection now brushed up against his own.

"Leon?"


	3. Compromise

Housekeeping!

1\. I do not own Star crossed myth, these aren't my original characters.

2\. Mature content.

3\. I use both the full name Zyglavis and his nickname Scorpio calls him Zig. I use this interchangeably, similar to Leon and Leo.

Now enjoy! :)

Chapter 3: Compromise

The god stilled at his name being called from Zyglavis's lips. How did he figure it out so quickly? Leo thought for sure he was being secretive enough.

"That's you, isn't it?" His voice was shaky and for a moment Leo expected to see the god break down into tears. "Lion, if that's you then answer me!"

Leo responded with a forceful kiss, hoping his antagonist will catch on quick. _Shut the fuck up_.

Alas, Zyglavis refused to let this silence him. He tore away from his kiss and made an expression that resembled anger, "Take this blindfold off of me! Take it off… _now_."

Leo sighed. He honestly didn't know if he was allowed to do that. He was told to respect his request for anonymity no matter what.

 _It is alright, Leon_. He heard the King's voice in his head, _He already knows it's you, so there is no longer any point in leaving the blindfold on_.

"Why are you ignoring me?!"

Leo rolled his eyes, "If you were just going to make a scene until the damn thing was removed, why bother having the blindfold to begin with?" Though annoyed at his behavior, he found the minister's stunned face mildly entertaining as he removed the silky piece of fabric.

"Leon… why are you here?!" As if he didn't already know the answer to that. _He came here to fuck you, dumbass!_

Leo raised an eyebrow at him, "Am I not allowed to be in my own room?"

Zig's eyes widened at that and he quickly looked around at his surroundings. Sure enough, he was standing there completely naked in the very center of Leo's quarters, a mere yard or two away from his king-sized bed.

"Oh." Was all he was able to say in response before his face stained a vibrant shade of red.

Leo laughed at that, "Were you not told where they were placing you?" Zyglavis lamely shook his head no, to which Leo laughed louder.

Zig shot him a death glare, "This is NOT funny, Leon!"

Leo took a moment to catch his breath, "Oh, yes, it is!" Zig's death glare was becoming more piercing by the second, "Oh come now, Minister. How ever am I supposed to make sweet love to you if you have that look on your face? Or is that no longer your desire now that you know who I am?"

Zig was turning red in places Leo didn't know one could blush. Even after a rather long pause, Zyglavis was still unable to look at Leo in the eye when he finally answered him.

"Do you… still wish to continue?" The god sounded somewhat defeated, and this tone made Leo give his infamous side smirk.

Leo wanted to make him be the first to admit that he wanted this, but feared that they would be stuck in this awkward state for the better part of a century if he didn't initiate himself. Was that not what doms are for, after all? "Yes," Leo brushed away the long strands that escaped Zig's ponytail and tucked them behind his ears, causing his eyes to widen in surprise, "I want you. Do you want me?"

Leo heard his sharp intake of air and saw his jaw muscles clench. He then looked back at Leo with new-found resolve, "Yes."

Leo's eyes softened slightly at this, appreciating his early honesty. "Yes, what? Use your words, Minister." Leo trailed his fingers from the corner of Zigs lips, down his neck then down further. First his chest, then his abdomen, then finally stopping just above his fully-awakened figure. Never once did he break eye contact.

He heard Zyglavis gulp. He _actually_ gulped. _Cute_.

Then he sighed and nodded, "Yes, Leon, I want you to make love to me."

Leo smirked, "Well done." He went back to kissing him passionately, holding his waist with one hand and then other hand traveling up to where his wrists are bound, "Do you want it standing up? Or can we re-locate to the bed?"

Zig blushed once again and rested his forehead on Leo's shoulder, "Wherever you want. You choose."

"Good boy." Leo chuckled, undoing the restraints. He began to lead Zig to the bed, but halted when he met with unexpected resistance.

He looked up at Zyglavis, amused, "Changing your mind already?"

Zig looked away awkwardly, "Before we continue, I want to make one thing abundantly clear… whatever happens in this room stays in this room. I want this to remain between us."

"And the king."

Zig nodded, "And the king." For a moment, he swore he heard laughter ever so faintly in the corner of his mind.

"Well, no shit, Minister Ponytail. If one of my subordinates found out about this, you think they'd ever let me live it down? Just try to imagine Teo if he found out, would you please!"

Zyglavis noticeably relaxed to that. Of course, he feels silly now for not understanding this sooner. Leo would want to keep this quiet for reasons similar to his own.

He smiled and nodded before allowing Leo to bring him to bed.


	4. Minister Cherry-Popper

Lemon chapter! Proceed with caution.

Leo smirked, "What's with that face you're making?"

Zyglavis bashfully looked away, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, OK." Leo pushed him down on the bed a little forcefully, catching Zig off guard for a second. He held up the piece of fabric to his face, "Do you want me to tie you to the bed?"

"T-tie me to…? What?! Why in heavens name would I want you to do that?"

Leo chuckled, "You started out all tied up, I thought that maybe it was a kink of yours"

"…"

"So… Should I tie you to the bed?"

"…Do what you want."

Zyglavis regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. There was a dangerous gleam in Leo's eyes at that, something truly resembling a lion stalking its prey. Zyglavis gulped and shrunk his back into the sheets, wishing the covers would devour him.

Leo lifted his hand to snap his fingers, and Zyglavis watched on in horror, anticipating the worst.

"Leon, what are you—"

*Snap*

In an instant, both of Zig's wrists were bound by a strong material, the other ends were tied to either side of the bed posts so that both of his arms were suspended to either side.

"Leon!"

"Yes?"

"…" Zyglavis wanted to protest the restraints, but found it difficult to speak to Leo when he stared at him so intensely.

Leo parted Zig's legs so that he could position himself between them, "If you dislike it so much, you can always undo it with a snap of your fingers."

Leo nuzzled into his neck, planting tender kisses and nibbling lightly. He heard Zig's breath hitch, but no sound of fingers snapping. Leo smirked, "You must not mind it that much."

Zyglavis clenched his jaw, "Shut up."

Leo came up to look him straight in the eyes, uncharacteristically serious "Is that how you talk to the god who is moments away from popping your cherry?"

Zig's whole face turned so red, Leo was afraid for a moment that he would make permanent changes.

"I asked you a question, Minister."

"No, it's not. I apologize." His voice was barely audible.

Leo's gaze softened at that. He tenderly placed one hand on his cheek before leaning in to plant a passionate kiss on his lips.

Zig's eyes went wide at first, but after some time he allowed his lids to fall.

Leo lifted his lips from Zigs, then generously supplied more tiny kisses down the side of his cheek, down his neck, to his chest where he stopped right at the nipple. He glanced up at Zig heatedly before taking it in his mouth.

"Ah!" Zyglavis gasped as he felt Leo gently suck on his nipple. That sensation alone was new to him, and he felt goosebumps rise throughout his body.

Leo took his other nipple in between his fingers and flicked his tongue across the one in his mouth.

"Nnnnngh…" Zig moved to push him away, only to be stopped by his restraints. As if this was some sort of que Leo was waiting on, he switched positions so that he was now sucking on his opposite nipple.

"AHhnnn!" This one felt different to Zyglavis. Somehow it was more intense than the other one. He squirmed in a fruitless attempt to put some distance between Leo and himself.

Leo looked up at him, surprised. He poked at the tender nipple, "This one is sensitive, huh?"

His embarrassment caused Zig to break eye contact with him, but he answered regardless, "It appears so."

"Interesting…" Leo continued to work on his sensitive side, but this time he was sure to be gentler.

"Mmn…" Zig whimpered but succumbed to Leo, leaning into his touch. Leo took this opportunity to allow his free hand to travel down Zig's abdomen and find its way to his crotch.

Zig took a sharp intake of air when he felt Leo's skilled fingers rub his length gently. Reflexively, he moved his legs in an attempt to block his touch.

Of course, Leo wouldn't have that. "What are you shying away for?" He used both hands to grab onto Zig's thighs and spread his legs apart once more, "You move your legs on me again, I'm going to have to punish you."

Zig made a face telling Leo he somehow offended him, "I believe punishments are my job, thank you very much! You beastly lion!"

Leo rolled his eyes, "When it comes to goldfish, yes. But this is a different type of punishment." Leo positioned himself so that his head was level with his cock.

Confusion and terror mingled on the punisher's face when Leo brought his lips to his tip, his hands moving to cup his ass and steady his position.

"Leon, what do you think you're… Leon—"

His words were cut short when he felt Leo take him in his mouth. He moaned and arched his back in spite of himself, his mind now completely blank.

If he was being completely honest, Leo knows that he started off a little iffy. He was amazed at just how large Zig's cock felt in his mouth compared to how he felt in his hands. This fascinated but also frustrated Leo, as he was used to getting the job done right the first time. He wasn't taking in his whole length at first, but Leo was a fast learner. Inch by decadent inch he made his way all the way down…

Zig's mind was swimming with thoughts he never had before. They were dirty and impure, but he was filled with so much desire he didn't even care. He moved his hips in time to the steady rhythm Leo has set. It was wet and warm and…

"!" Zig was alarmed when he felt Leo begin to experiment on him with his tongue. He felt his leg jerk at the action, but he quickly caught himself and returned it to where Leo left it.

Afraid Leo might not accept his self-correction, Zig looked down to gauge his reaction. He saw Leo glance at the leg in question for a split second, but then he closed his eyes and continued to concentrate on pleasuring the god underneath him.

Zig's breathing was becoming more labored and Leo's pace quickened. At this point, Zig was dangerously close to finishing.

"Leon, wait!"

Leo obeyed, setting him free from his mouth's gentle yet firm grip, "Already?"

As predicted, Zig's face turned cherry red, "I'm very close…"

Leo sighed, "Alright." He perched himself up on one elbow to look down at him, "I will reward you for behaving yourself by allowing you to decide what I do next."

"?!" Zig would've been less confused if he insisted, they made their relations public knowledge. "Reward me? W-Whatever for?"

Leo brushed his fingers across Zig's inner thigh, "You caught yourself before disobeying me. Nicely done. Now tell me minister, how do you want your first climax with me?"

Zig's eyes widened from one word in particular, "F-first?"

Leo laughed, "Of course, you straightlace! You honestly believe this was enough to satisfy _me_? Hell, we didn't even GET to me yet!"

"…"

"And I plan on coming… _many_ times tonight, for the record."

"!"

Amused by his panicked face, Leo continued on, "So how do you want it?"

"Not yet!"

"? Not yet? How come?"

"Well…" _Because I'm not ready... I'm embarrassed and I'm a coward._ "What does it matter? I thought this was suppose to be my reward… do I need an excuse?"

Leo side-smirked, "Clever, minister ponytail. Very well then, no climax for you yet. But make no mistake; I _will_ make you cum".

"… I know."

Leo wasn't quite sure himself, but something about the way Zyglavis was looking at him made him feel uneasy and actually caused a slight blush to stain his cheeks. There was a fire there that he never saw before, a certain determination to achieve something. It was deep and passionate, and caressed Leo's soul, fanning the flames of his own desire.

Snapping back to his senses, Leo spoke, "So what would you have me do now?"

Zig gulped, "Uhm… you know… the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"You know…" Leo found it impressive how embarrassed Zyglavis was becoming with each passing second, "not oral sex… the _other_ type."

Leo smirked and moved to make it so that he was now hovering over Zig's body, straddling him. He positioned himself so that his nose was just inches away from Zig's.

"Ohhh, I see… you want the main attraction now, yes?" Zig nodded, avoiding direct eye-contact, "Look at me."

"Leon…"

"Leo."

"?" Zig looked up at him, surprised.

"I want you to call me Leo when we make love. No "Leon", no "Beastly lion". Just Leo. And keep looking at me!"

Zig's eyes snapped right back to meet Leo's gaze again, "Yes, Leon… Leo! I meant Leo!"

Hmpf. "Again."

"Leo?"

"That's right."

"Well then… in that case I want you to call me Levy. Not 'Minister Ponytail' or 'Straight lace'."

Leo cocked his head to the side curiously, "Levy? Why Levy?"

"Because…" He wasn't sure if he should allow himself to seem vulnerable so early on, but he figured he could allow at least this much. Zig closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "I want you to call me by a nickname that no one else calls me."

For once, Leo was glad Zig wasn't looking at him. He felt that infernal heat raise in his cheeks once again, only much stronger this time.

 _Fuck_ … Leo cursed himself for finding his counterpart so damn cute. It shouldn't be this way. He should be mocking him for his lenient punishments, for making his job more difficult than it need be. And yet…

"Is it strange? It is, isn't it? Oh well, it was just a thought and-"

"Levy…"

Leo placed a finger under Zig's chin and lifted his face up so that he would be forced to look at him.

"Shut the hell up."

His lips crashed against his, and Zig could feel the hunger and desperation in this action. Leo's tongue swept over the crease between Zig's lips looking for entry.

Zig felt himself begin to panic. He has kissed many others in the past, sure. But he never had _that_ kind of kiss before.

When Leo felt his hesitation, he parted from his lips and looked at Zig as if asking for permission. Zig gulped and squeezed his eyes shut before parting his lips slightly, inviting the other Minister inside.

Leo chuckled but wasted no time in resuming their kiss, his tongue sliding right on through.

Zig stiffened beneath his embrace when he felt Leo's tongue touch his own. What was he supposed to do now? Was he suppose to move his tongue? How was he supposed to move it?

When he felt Leo's tongue begin to explore the interior of his mouth, Zig began to understand what the grand appeal there was to it. He felt himself start to melt under the molten hot act, and for a moment the world around them faded away to nothingness; there was only Leo. Leo… and his wicked tongue.

When he finally set him free, Zig was gasping for air. It embarrassed him to admit it, but he was so excited by that kiss that he even forgot to breathe!

Leo smirked and raised an eyebrow at him, "You alright there, Levy?"

If it wasn't for all of the tender feelings that were bubbling inside of him, Zig would have given him a look of annoyance. Failing to convey this to Leo, he had to settle for another way for his body to respond.

"Leo…" Shit… his voice was thick with need and desire, and it almost sounded like he was begging. He moved his head so that it was resting on his shoulder, hiding his face from Leo's view "Please… be kind to me."

Leo silently nodded his understanding and kissed Zig on his forehead, which made him tremble slightly.

"Right, then." Leo snapped his fingers and a bowl with some sort of sweet-smelling lotion appeared next to the bed within his arms reach.

Zig glared suspiciously at the contents, and even more so when Leo reached to place his fingers in it.

"Leo… what is that?" He sounded terrified, and Zig cursed himself for it.

In response, Leo looked utterly bewildered, "Would you prefer it if I took you dry, instead?"

Zig's face turned a brilliant shade of red and he shook his head emphatically.

Leo chuckled and swirled his fingers in the viscous fluid, "I didn't think so. I believe you would require more… _practice_ for that."

Leo brought his lotion-covered fingers to Zig's entrance. Zig's eyes widened and he trembled with anticipation, but it feels like Leo is only coating around and directly on top of his tight ring.

Zig can feel his impatience rising and it must have shown on his face because Leo treated him with a look of sheer amusement.

"Do you want me to do something, Levy?"

"…Yes."

Leo nuzzled into his neck, his fingers still circling around his entry, "Tell me what you want me to do, Levy."

Zig's face looked so red, Leo worried it might combust into flames, "I-I want you to…"

This was hard for him, and Leo knew it. He placed a series of soft kisses along his neck in an attempt to coax the words out of him.

"I want you to stick your fingers up my ass."

Leo sighed deeply and Zig got goosebumps when he felt his breath run across his neck. Then he felt it… Leo lined up his middle finger with his sphincter and gradually applied pressure until the tip was submerged.

Zig gasped and tensed up at the new sensation, and Leo nearly growled, "Relax."

Zig nodded and did the best he could. Leo pressed into him deeper and deeper, every time he felt Zig tense up or whimper from the pain he would stop and wait for his body to acclimate to the new length. When it got down to his knuckles, Leo raised his head up to look Zig in the eyes.

Of course, his eyes were clenched shut. Leo felt a laugh come on but he bit it back, not wanting to embarrass his lover any further.

"Look at me, Levy." Zig opened his eyes and gazed into Leo's eyes, the fear evident but still Leo saw the same resolve as he did before, "I am going to move my finger now, and it's going to hurt a lot at first. Is that alright?"

Zig gulped loudly but nodding in affirmation.

Leo smiled softly, "I know you want to close your eyes, but please try to keep them open and on me." When he received a second nod, Leo began to finger him.

As expected, Zig groaned his discomfort upon the first several strokes. Leo began slow and steady, but once Zig's body began to noticeably loosen around his finger, he rapidly picked up the pace. He wanted to hear him moan under his commanding touch, to hear his name off of his lips whenever his pleasure would spike…

"Leo…" gone was the timid uncertainty in his gaze. Zig was now looking at him with obvious bedroom eyes, his expression glazed over with lust and anticipation. A small amount of drool escaped the corner of his mouth, yet that somehow managed to look sexy on him. He was beginning to rock his hips in time with Leo's fingers, helping him get deeper and deeper..

"Mmmnn, yes… ah, Leo, you feel so… good!" He squirmed a little and clenched his eyes shut, "I'm about to…"

Leo moved quickly to get his member in his mouth before he ejaculates, "Say my name when you come." He then started to suck on his cock while still pumping his ass with his middle finger, attempting to keep the tempo about the same for both.

"Ahhh!" Zig cried out when he felt him take his member into his mouth. If Leo did that, then he'd end up coming…

"Leo!" He erupted into the Minister's mouth, and Leo was determined to drink every last drop of his orgasm.

Zig's eyes widened at the act of Leo gulping it all down and then proceed to lick the remnants from his tip.

Leo smirked and looked up at him, "So _that's_ what it tastes like."

Zig broke eye-contact and wanted to cover his face with a blanket or pillow. Curse these restraints!

Of course they are far from done! I didn't want to make this chapter too long and I'm going away this week so I didn't want the lemon to be rushed. ALSO, these are gods who don't easily tire we are talking about, so you best believe there will be a lot more lemon in the next chapter!


End file.
